El recuerdo de un atardecer
by Lady Cisne
Summary: Porque a veces lo unico que nos queda es un recuerdo. Para Katescape.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen por completo a J.K Rowling.

Le dedico este fic como regalo a **Katescape**. Espero que te guste.

Ha sido revisado por Adhy Rosier Moon, te adoro, hermanitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa.

* * *

Sirius vio el perfil de Lily recortado contra el atardecer. Miraba al lago, así que podía contemplarla todo el tiempo que quisiera, empaparse de su figura. Su cabello parecía arder bajo el sol que se ponía.

- Si James te envía, pierdes el tiempo.

Ni siquiera se había girado, pero sabía que estaba allí. Sirius se permitió sonreír un poco. A veces olvidaba lo intuitiva que era Lily.

- No me envía James. ¿Habéis vuelto a discutir?- avanzó hasta sentarse a su lado y entonces fue cuando ella le miro por primera vez esa tarde.

Maldijo para sus adentros deseando poder ahogar a su amigo. Que si, que era su mejor amigo, pero odiaba ver a Lily así Sus mejillas estaban húmedas, lo que demostraba lo mucho que había llorado, y sus ojos verdes, llenos de tristeza.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?- pregunto sabiendo ya la respuesta. Era lo de siempre, se dijo a sí mismo.

Porque a pesar de estar ya en séptimo. A pesar de que sabía que aunque no hablara con él, Lily le seguía apreciando, James seguía sin poder sujetar su lengua respecto a Severus Snape.

- James ha vuelto a hechizar a Severus.

La suave voz de Lily le confirmó lo que temía. Todas las peleas que tenían esos dos tenía el foco en la misma persona. Severus Snape.

Porque, aunque Lily no hablaba con él, se habían alejado y solo coincidían en clase, seguía considerándolo un amigo. Sirius sabia la historia, claro que la sabia. Lily la había contado mil y una vez. Por eso siempre aconsejaba a James que intentara ignorar a Quejicus.

Pero James no podía. Era superior a sus fuerzas. Y eso que Severus intentaba evitarle. Ya había perdido la amistad de Lily, con lo que podría parecer que no le importaba. Pero no sabía porque, Sirius no podría precisar nunca de donde le nacía esa certeza, Severus intentaba evitar a James y las peleas con James por Lily.

A veces lo conseguía y a veces no. Y por lo que parecía, hoy no había sido una de esas veces.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Lils?- la pelirroja sonrió tristemente ante el apelativo que le había puesto Sirius. Era al único que le permitía llamarla asi, ni siquiera James podía.

- Sev iba distraído, pensando en algo, y ha chocado con Dorcas. James estaba al lado y ha empezado a insultarle. Ha ayudado a Dorcas a levantarse, Sirius, la ha ayudado- eso le decía al moreno que Snape había visto a Lily por allí, y había intentado parar la pelea- James ha seguido insultándole y entonces…

Entonces sabía lo que había pasado. Lily se habría metido, Severus la habría intentado apartar y James le habría lanzado un hechizo.

Exactamente eso había pasado, punto por punto.

- Le he dicho que no puede seguir comportándose asi, Sirius. Si él….si él no deja de comportarse como un bravucón, yo no seguiré siendo su novia.

Eso le dejo helado. Si James y Lily lo dejaban, él podría tener una oportunidad. "Sigue soñando, Black" se reconvino a sí mismo. Imposible. Porque Lils sería entonces más inalcanzable para él. Porque ya era malo estar enamorado de la novia de tu mejor amigo, pero ¿intentar algo con la ex novia de tu mejor amigo que además era la mujer de su vida? Seria lanzarle un avada kedabra a su amistad con James.

Además, que Lily solo le veía como un amigo, estaba totalmente seguro.

- Ay, Lils.

La abrazo, y ella aprovecho para apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Se quedaron unos minutos sin hablar, mientras los pensamientos de Lily iban a toda velocidad.

"Es el mejor amigo de James, es lógico que te consuele. No puedes pensar que quiere algo mas contigo, además, tu estas enamorada de James"

Si, ella estaba enamorada de James, pero había días, como hoy, en los que no podía dejar de imaginar qué pasaría si en vez de ser la novia de James fuera la novia de Sirius. Eran uña y carne, pero tan distintos en algunas cosas…

No sabría decir porque, pero estaba segurísima de que Sirius sí que respetaría que ella siguiera sintiendo algo de cariño por Severus. No se lo echaría en cara cada dos por tres como hacia James. Igualmente, estaba convencida de que él no buscaría peleas estúpidas con el Slytherin, aunque si las buscara con mas personas.

Eran tan iguales pero a la vez tan distintos.

- Sirius…

- ¿Si?

- Bésame.

No sabía de dónde había salido la idea. Ni el valor para pronunciar esa palabra. Solo sabía que quería sentir como Sirius la cogía entre sus brazos y la besaba.

Sirius la miro alucinado. ¿Acababa de pedirle que le besara? Fue a decir algo pero cerro la boca. En ese momento, en ese minuto exacto, le daba igual si James se enteraba. Le daba igual que le hechizara como hacía con Quejicus. Solo quería sentir sus labios.

Le abrazo, tiernamente, y empezó a besarla de forma suave. Pero Lily le sorprendió exigiendo más. Dando más. Decididamente, era el beso que siempre había deseado dar y recibir de Lily.

Cuando se separaron, en busca de aire, ambos sonrieron. De forma triste, porque sabían, sin necesidad de decir nada, que solo tendrían ese beso.

Porque Lily seguiría siendo la novia de James, y Sirius seguiría siendo su mejor amigo. Y ambos amaban los suficiente al joven para no decir nada que le hiciera daño.

Lily volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, y asi los encontró James. Supuso que su amigo se había encontrado con su novia, y algo le había dicho, porque ya no estaba enfadad con él.

Sirius los dejo solos, llevándose consigo la imagen de los ojos de Lily mirándole después del beso.

Sirius miro hacia Harry que en ese momento reía por algo que había dicho Ron. Y al cruzar las miradas, no fue Harry el que le miraba, era Lily con los mismos ojos que tenían el día que se besaron.

Porque siempre llevaría consigo el recuerdo de ese atardecer.


End file.
